In computer systems changes to data in one record often affect data in other records, requiring that the affected records be updated. For example, in the IBM Lotus Sametime™ system, when one Sametime™ user changes his/her name in his/her user profile record, other Sametime™ records where the user's old name still appears must be changed to reflect the user's new name. This includes, for example, address books, buddy lists, and privacy lists of other Sametime™ users where the user's name appears. In order to accomplish this while maintaining data consistency, the Sametime™ system administrator must currently take the Sametime™ system offline and run a Name Conversion Utility to update all affected records. Thus, the Sametime™ system is inaccessible during such an update.